


Hair

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Hair Kink, I guess????, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You love Bo's hair.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	Hair

If there was one thing that you and Bokuto ever disagreed on, it would be his hair. He preferred to use pounds of gel every morning to have it stick straight up and last through practice. You preferred it down because it just made him look _sexier_. He looked completely irresistible with it falling over his forehead. This was only heightened when you both were fucking; the sight of his gray and white locks plastered to his skin as he thrusted into you was the object of many of your fantasies that entertained you when he was gone. Even when you were getting dirty with his hair up, your hands always found their way into it to tug and pull, letting him know just how good of a job he was doing. 

“ _Ah_ ,” he breathed out, moaning your name soon after. You had been together for most of the morning, abusing his god-like physique and stamina by fucking on nearly every piece of furniture you owned. He was currently seated on his desk chair, holding it steady with his feet as you eagerly bobbed your head up and down his length, succeeding in pulling the most perfect groans from his throat as his tip brushed the back of yours. This was one of the days that he only had an evening practice, so he had yet to style his hair. It fell on his forehead and even stretched to brush his eyes, sending shocks to your core every time you glanced up and saw the locks swaying with every jolt of his head. 

You had never imagined the effect someone’s hair could have on you, but after seeing Bokuto for the first time with his hair down, you had nearly jumped him. He didn’t understand your obsession, but loved the way you immediately became more enthusiastic when he had his hair down flat. He felt an overwhelming need to throw his head back and enjoy your treatment of him, but he loved watching his shaft disappear into your mouth with your plump lips wrapped around him. Your hand snuck down to your clit to start playing with yourself, reaching your peak quickly as soon as your eyes locked with his. 

“So perfect for me…” he breathed, and the combination of his praise and your stimulation pulled you to climax. You moaned around him and he thrusted his load into your mouth, holding your head down to help you swallow each drop. This was the third time he had come this morning and the fourth time you had, but he knew that within a few minutes, you both would be ready for another round. Until then, you stood up from the floor and sat in his lap, facing him and tangling your fingers in his hair. 

“I love your hair, Bo.”

“I never understand why.” 

You pressed a quick kiss to his earlobe. “It’s just so _sexy_.”

“Whatever you say, love.”


End file.
